Controllable love
by hermionegranger47393
Summary: Harry and Ginny are dating, but Hermione loves Harry. And whats the only way to control love before it's too late? The old time-turner. But will Harry find out, or still love Ginny? And, whats the better way to control, uncontrolllable love?COMPLETE
1. Way too much to Worry About

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own, so don't ask…_

Hermione had had a crush on Harry since she met him. To this day, they are still friends in seventh year and Harry is dating Ginny. Hermione remembered exactly how it happened. He fell for her second year. He felt sorry for her. And just two days ago, he revealed his feelings and they became a couple. But Hermione loved Harry, and tonight, she was going to tell Ron.

She walked into the empty common room from her head-girls dormitory in the middle of the night. She sat herself on the couch and she began to drink some hot chocolate.

She had had a horrible dream that Harry left Hermione at the altar and ran off to get married to Ginny. She was sweating when she woke up, and now her feet were trembling, and her hips were aching. She usually would have this feeling right after something almost caused her to die. But, there was nothing in the dream of her dying, or almost dying, but what if she would have slept on? Would she have died of sadness, and in tears? Maybe. But she woke up early. And now she couldn't sleep. She missed having the chance to talk with Ron yesterday, so she would now.

"RON! RON! ROOOONNN!" She yelled, shaking him from side to side.

"What?" He yawned. "I can't see anything… What the- WAIT A MINUTE, ITS DARK OUTSIDE!!! HERMIONE!!!" After what seemed like furious yelping, he laid back down in bed, with his head slowly tilted up. Hermione grabbed her wand.

"_Lumos!_" She whispered, and Ron covered his face with his hands.

"That's better." He snarled, and he pushed the sheets toward the floor.

"What do you want?" He asked, still looking blinded because pf the light.

"I had a dream." She began.

"Oh, that's what you woke me up for? OK, I drank a hot chocolate yesterday." He stated dumbly.

"Seriously Ron! I really like Harry. And the dream was how he left me at the altar and ran off with-" She couldn't finish her sentence. She was sobbing by now.

"Ginny?" Asked Ron as she tilted her head on his shoulder.

"I really- **Sob** - like him. **Sniff** Hermione was so sad. But then she wanted to kill Harry since he never realized her. She gave one last sniff. But she couldn't kill Harry. If Voldermort couldn't kill Harry, then she had no chance. She was happy Ron was here. She wouldn't want anything to do with him, but he was very friendly and reasonably about her problems. And when he didn't know the answer, he would ask his girlfriend; Luna Lovegood. Hermione went back to bed with her problem unsolved. She hated when Ron couldn't give her advice straight from his mouth. And so now she had to wait. She had problems with Harry and her before that she liked him and how he didn't she talked about with Ron. But now it seemed much more severe. Much more filling. Much more to _worry _about. Like she now knew she actually loved him.


	2. The idea

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters or the places. And yes, yes, it is a very short chapter, sorry. And remember to read my other Harry Hermione story, "A Visit to love" Also a tie turner story, but the story grows on a different plot. _

Hermione didn't sleep. She was too worried. All she had was thoughts that flooded her mind. Finally, Hermione fell asleep…

"Hey! Hermione, Ron!" Harry ran towards the Gryffindor table at breakfast. "Ginny invited me for dinner yesterday! It'll be our first real date!" Harry's voice echoed through Hermione's head. _Ginny invited me for dinner yesterday! It'll be our first real date! Hey! Hermione, Ron! Ginny invited me for dinner yesterday! It'll be our first real date! Hey! Hermione, Ron!_ But Ron soon cut her off.

"Meet me at the common room." He whispered into her ear.

So Hermione instantly dropped her knife and fork, and pushed her plate aside. Gasping and running, Hermione finally reached her destination. She smiled to think of what Ron would say.

"Hermione! Your fast…" He gulped down his breaths and asked Hermione to sit down.

"Remember the day you saved Sirius and used that gold thingy-"

"A time-tuner" Hermione corrected, folding her hands together.

"Well, use it." Ron stated.

"What? But why?" Hermione was puzzled. Did she even still have the time-turner?

"Go back in time, and make fall in love with you." Ron suggested.

"How would I make him fall in love with me?" Hermione was working all this out in her head, but no answer really helped.

"Well. You stop Harry from telling Ginny that he loves her, and basically, you already flirted with him that day, so meanwhile, you hook Ginny up with someone else!" Ron waved his hands about and rambled on and on. And finally, the questions in Hermione's head vanished. Now to find the time turner…


	3. Fred and George's treasures

**Disclaimer: **_OWN NOTHING… But plot…_

Hermione searched everywhere. The common room, the bathrooms, her bags, and even the floor and closets. But then something hit her.

"Fred, George! Open up! And if your working on Weasley's wizard wheezes I'm telling!" Hermione bellowed on the door. Shed banged on the door till Fred and George finally decided to lock the door.

"Oh, please. Like that's going to shoo me away. _Alohamora!_" And the door flung open.

"Hey!" They both shouted. Hermione looked at the bubbling cauldron that laid next to Fred and George's feet.

"What the-" Hermione walked closer to the cauldron.

"Stand back!" Said George. "And don't ask." Continued Fred.

"I was wondering… Did you guys ever seem to pick up what seemed like a gold necklace with an hourglass attached to it?" She asked waving her hand over her nose. Whatever was in the cauldron smelled very badly.

"George. Go get it and I'll add the leeches." Fred demanded.

"But it's useless Hermione. We tried everything and it just won't do anything." George handed her the time-turner.

"Have you tried-"

"Oh, I'm not putting that on, it's not my shade of gold." George winked rapidly and pursed his lips, pretended to be a girl. "I'll put that thing on and you can call me a elder woman." George now pretended to put lipstick on and Hermione left.

"Now add the moonstone." She heard them muttering behind her.

"Hiya 'Mione." He heard Harry call behind her. Hermione hurried to the head-girls dormitory and put on the time-turner. She spun the time-tuner and wrapped it off her neck again. She walked toward the walls, hearing herself flirting with Harry. She plunged toward Ginny, who she found at the library. She looked franticly around for a guy, as she hid behind a bookshelf. She spotted Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle. She remembered a love spell she had gotten from a spells book, as she gabbed her wand. (I made up the spell) "_Lovgia Malfoy Ginny Hertif!_" She snickered to herself, and walked out the door.

And soon, she found herself back in the usual time, and she waited by the common room, sniffing the fragnence.

"Hermione! Harry's coming!" Ron said.

What had happened. That's all that went through Hermione's head. What had happened. What had happened...


	4. How to make anyone fall in love with you

**Disclaimer: **_Own plot, not characters. I don't own the book either. I also don't own the music._

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"She dumped me. She told me she was dating Malfoy and that she couldn't go on with me."

"AWWW…" Ron said. Everybody looked at Ron. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Harry, I'm sorry." She felt extra guilty. She was the reason that he had no girlfriend.

"Don't be sorry. I'm happy! I mean. Umm. I… Ginny's too young…" He lied. He realized he had loved Hermione all along. And not Ginny.

"Mmmph. Hermione would you excuse us…" Ron pulled Harry by his arm into the head-boy's dormitory.

"Mmph. Mmph. Mmmm…" Ron stared at Harry, who was blushing furiously. "Somebody grew a new pear on the tree." Ron started encircling Harry.

"Ron. You don't understand. I… I… I like Hermione, and, and, since she's always been there for me… I mean… Ginny's nice and all, but I don't feel right with her. Truth is, we both dumped each other. I told her, I don't feel right and I like someone else. But I don't know how to tell Hermione." He looked down at his dirty shoes.

"Harry? And Hermione? Mmph?" He looked at Harry in a confused "Donald duck" way.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Harry with pure fright, broke more of the silence and accidentally pushed Ron into the closet. Ron fell back into the closet, lying down with shirtsleeves lying on his lap and coat sand fell on his hair.

"Harry, I can't take it anymore and- what the heck?" Hermione stared at Ron. "Ron, you alright?" She inched closer to him. Then she looked up at Harry. He smiled weakly with his green eyes glowing in the light. Hermione almost melted at her feet. But instead she walked out waving to Ron and Harry.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Luna stood behind her with many girls huddled around her. She was holding something like a large book, lying in her hands.

"Here. The book: How to make anyone fall in love with you." The girls like Lavender and Parvati snickered.

"Um, ah. Thanks…" She took the book from Luna. "I'll look into this…" She walked away and headed toward the head-girls dormitory. She looked in her mirror.

"_Engorrio_!" The mirror swelled up larger, and Hermione could see herself better. She turned on music from : Classified Bond.

She read the 3 notes of how to make a guy notice you:

_#1: Smile broadly._

Hermione looked into the mirror and gave a huge smile.

_#2: Never lose eye contact._

Hermione pretended that the crack in the mirror was Harry's eye. She followed it around.

_#3: When you walk, use exaggerating hip movements. _

Hermione frowned slightly and walked around the room with her hips moving side to side.

This was _**not** _going to work.

She kept on hip swinging, when Ron stormed in with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Hermione- ah? Hermione? You alright?" Ron asked. Hermione immediately stopped hip swinging and turned off the music.

"I was, ah, going to the hospital wing, my thigh…" Hermione continued hip swinging, with a more "Limping" like way, and less swinging.

"Kay. But, you see, I think you might want to know that-" Ron started.

"I know, I know, I should be more careful." Hermione lifted a hand up to Ron to tell him to stop talking. Hermione waited for Ron to go out, but he didn't. Hermione kept nodding her head towards the door and pointing towards the door, but Ron said he wanted to stay awhile.

"Hermione, I thought you said you need to go to the hospital wing? Didn't you? This leg thing of yours could get serious!" He sat himself down on her bed. Hermione smiled slowly. What was he going to do? She walked out the door and spied through the peek-hole.

"You little brat." She mumbled under her breath.

"Ms. Granger? Exactly what are you doing?" Professor McGonnagal pursed her white lips.

" I was… Going to the hospital. And, I forgot all about my charms essay, and so now I-" Hermione explained.

"Ms. Granger, I heard something about a "brat", and that is not Hogwart's student's behavior." She walked away with her shoes clonking on the tile.

She didn't want to get caught again, so she walked away and headed toward the door.

"What the-?" Ron had picked up the book.


	5. Stay away from me

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. There. Happy?_

Hermione didn't want to leave Ron in her room. So, DARN that hip swinging, just get back there _now_. She hurried back to her room and pointed her wand in the air.

"_Expelliarmus_!" And the book flew out of Ron's hands.

"Hermione, you need some medical attention! I mean: "How to-" Hermione cut him off.

"I know Ron, there's a reason." She rolled her eyes.

"It's Harry isn't it? It's Harry."

"Ron I know that it's Harry! Now get out before anybody hears!" Hermione bellowed.

"Hey 'Mione. Left my book here." Harry's eyes gleamed.

"O…K…" She clutched her heart and almost fell on her bed. She fainted. Because Harry was around? Cause Harry was around? No. Could it be? She heard mumbling noises around her.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" She saw Ron next to her. His red hair was really blurry. Then she saw something black blurry. Harry? _Oh no! Look away! Look away!_ She didn't want to faint again. But she could look, I mean, everything was blurry. She couldn't _really _see Harry. But know his eyes came to focus. _Look AWAY!_ She saw green blurs float around next to her.

"Hermione, you OK?" Harry's voice echoed through her head. _Hermione, you OK? Hermione, you OK? Hermione, you OK? Hermione, you OK?_ Then the voices faded away.

"Harry, take this in the **_best _**possible way; Get out." She saw the green blurs widening.

"Hermione? Are you sure your alright?" Ron asked.

"Harry, I said _GET OUT!_" Hermione roared.

"Hermione it's me, Ron. You alright?" His hair focused into tiny blurs.

"Ron, what happened?" Hermione sat up, the blurs disappearing.

"Well, you were fine till Harry came in. You saw him, sank down, clutched your heart, you almost fell on the bed, and then you fell on your bed, fainting. You were just lying there for about 20 minutes. Harry then saved you. He gave you some potion." Ron said.

Hermione sat up. Ron became in focus.

"Harry… Saved me?" She asked.

"Well, yah. Hermione, he really likes you." Hermione jumped out of bed and ran for the door.

"Harry… Listen, what I did before was, was…" His eyes gleamed. Hermione felt herself drop again. Down… down… down… down.

"Hermione! Maybe you need some fresh air." Harry stood there, with Ron behind her.

Harry lifted her arm up.

"Thanks." She croaked. She wiped her eyes. Maybe some fresh air would help. "Ok." She added. And the next thing she knew, was that she was on Harry's Firebolt, her hand clutching Harry's stomach.

"Harry. Isn't this a bit high?" Hermione asked.

"No. I can go higher." And with that Harry zoomed upward, Hermione feeling like she would fall any minute.

"Can. We. Go. A. Bit- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hermione clutched his stomach harder.

"Hermione. WOHH! I need to tell you something. It's important." Stated Harry.

"We'll talk through the wind, you mean?" Harry chuckled. He lowered his broom, and they hit the ground.

Then they went inside, with their insides freezing. They went to the common room where they found Ron.

"Hermione? You alright? Here. Have a hot chocolate." He handed Harry and Hermione a mug. He drank from his cup and lifted it in the air.

"Cheers." Harry told Hermione as they clonked their cups.


	6. Shrinking whip cream and Seamus

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own it…_

Hermione drank her hot chocolate. It tasted fluffy, creamy, and ooohhhh… rich and smooth… The whipped cream melted in her mouth and the chocolate galloped around her tongue. Mmm. That was warm. Now all she needed was to be in Harry's arms or snuggle in her bed. She felt so warm, she wanted to go straight to bed. Her other goal would need way more time, and she still had tomorrow. She said good-bye to Harry and Ron and fell asleep in her bed. Mmm… More warmth…

Mmm. _More_ Warmth. Why? Why is Hermione in the air? She's riding on a toilet. Wait a minute, it wasn't a toilet, it was whipped cream. It was fluffy. No, it was hard. Why, it was a ghost. No, it was scissors. No, she was shrinking! She had to do something. She couldn't just have shrunken. Could she? Maybe she was sitting on shrinking whipped cream! She took out her wand.

"_Reducio!_" Hermione woke up. There wasn't whipped cream or a toilet. She wasn't shrinking. It was a dream. It was still dark outside. She took her wand.

"Lumos!" She walked around further and spotted Harry asleep.

"Ahh! You!" She quickly looked away.

"SHHH!" She heard someone whisper.

"Ron, shut up." She walked toward the common room. "Oh, Harry, I love you so much you would never imagine." She muttered to herself as she sat down on the leather couch, leaning her head down, closing her eyes.

"What?" She heard someone say.

"Harry?" She turned around immediately. _Look away! Look away! _She heard a voice say. _No! Smile broadly! Don't lose eye contact!_

"Hermione?" It was Seamus.

"That was not the way I wanted anyone to find out. As a matter of fact I didn't want anyone to know at all. Why are you up?" She asked, her heart beating faster.

"Couldn't sleep. You Mrs. Potter?" Seamus asked as he spooned himself ice cream.

"Shut up, Seamus. Whatever you think I do _not _like Harry." She commented.

"Oh really. Then what was this: "Oh, Harry, I love you so much you would never imagine." Thing all about?"

"Nothing." Lied Hermione. She headed towards the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hermione.


	7. Say it now

**Disclaimer: **_DO NOT OWN…_

_**Author's note: **At first when you read it, it sounds sad. CONTINUE! Happy ending. Harry does NOT die…_

Hermione saw Harry on the floor, blood on his clothes. She wanted to scream. She wanted to murder. Harry. Was he dead? Who did it? She sobbed in her hands.

"You didn't even get to tell me what you wanted to yesterday. So say it now…" She cried harder. The last thing she said to Harry was: Bye. She would never see his green eyes again. She could never see his messy black hair again. She could never say; I love you. Even though she wished she would have yesterday.

"I love you…" She heard someone say. She looked down at Harry. He had a smile on his face.

"Harry? Wha-" She sobbed.

"I love you, Hermione." Harry's eyes opened, and they sparkled with green glitters.

"What? Harry?" Hermione asked, her heart rose. He sat up completely.

"Hermione Jane Granger. I love you more than anything." He cupped his hands around Hermione's chin. And finally. He kissed her.

"I… I… I love you, too!" And she kissed him.

"Hermione!" He hugged her. "I guess you could just say: My use and value into you, are gauged by what you have to do…"

"Harry! How did you know!" Hermione was puzzled.

"Well, let's just say, _You _mark the hours every one. While yet _I _have not outrun the sun to say: I love you."

"Ron?"

"Ron…"

"Sweet way to put it though!" Hermione smiled.

"But, the blood!" Hermione was still worried.

"Ron spilled tomato juice." Harry answered. "Hermione, please don't ever leave me." He added.

"As long as you never." Harry and Hermione kissed again. Life is perfect.

**Author's note: THIS IS THE END…**


End file.
